


Love on a Tuesday Afternoon

by behindskylines (deanlovessammymorethanpie)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/behindskylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture is worth a thousand words.  This picture is worth a million moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on a Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 5, 2008 on livejournal under the name himmerethwen (an lj username I used previously).

Jon took the picture. Jon took most of their pictures, and this one was no exception. It was a clear day, warm, in the late afternoon. On the back, it said it was a Tuesday. That’s not all it said.

 

“Brendon and Ryan, in love on a Tuesday afternoon. Somewhere in Des Moines, Iowa.”

 

And there was one of Jon’s lopsided hearts. 

 

It hurt Ryan to see it now. It hurt Ryan to think about that time, when he was young and in love. In love with his life, in love with his music, and in love with his Brendon. He knew that he had made a mistake all those years ago, but it was too late now. He knew it was too late. He had opted for the life that he thought he was supposed to have, instead of the one he had forged. Instead of the one that included love and music, he “snapped out of it”, got with a beautiful girl (even though Brendon’s eyes hurt so much when he saw them together), and got married less than 2 years after meeting her. 

 

“Daddy?”

 

Ryan looked up, looked into his daughter’s eyes. He loved his children, one girl, and one boy. He loved his Arietta and Boyd. He smiled up at his daughter. “Is it time, Arie?”

 

“Yeah. Mom and Boyd are waiting outside. We need to get to the church before Jonah and Uncle Spencer. It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. You did talk to Uncle Spencer about getting there after us, and Uncle Jon is still coming, right?” 

 

His daughter was anxious. He could tell she was anxious by the way she kept brushing her long caramel hair out of her dark eyes. “Yes, darling. Everything is already taken care of. I’ll be right behind you.”

 

She smiled, nodded shakily, and walked out of his study. He saw his son walking past the door, and he thought about how much Boyd looked like the boy in the picture. He looked like Ryan had when he was his age, a mere 22, with dark hair and deep eyes. Ryan thought about Brendon, and how he had named his son after Brendon’s middle name. He thought about the look on Keltie’s face as he wrote it on the birth certificate. She had looked sad. Not sad because she was remembering what had happened to Brendon before the birth of Boyd. Sad because she was remembering that even though they were married and had children together, she would never have all of Ryan’s heart. Sometimes she doubted if she had any of it, or if all still belonged to a boy with dark hair, dark eyes, big lips, big butt and a smile that had always turned Ryan’s world upside down. 

 

Ryan was sure that part of his heart had died along with Brendon.

 

He took another glance at the photo before putting it back in his desk drawer. He closed the drawer. Standing up, he brushed off the legs of his pressed slacks and walked to the door of his study. He sighed, took another look at his desk and closed the door. It was his daughter’s wedding day, to the man she loved, his best friend’s son, and all he could think about was the day that he stood next to the man he loved, his band mate, and how much he had loved him, and how much he missed him. 

 

He would smile. For Arietta, for his daughter, for Boyd, for his son, he would smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
